


Don’t Leave Me

by YumeAino



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeAino/pseuds/YumeAino
Summary: After he receives word that Persephone is about to leave Amaurot for good, Hades must find the courage to go after the woman he loves before it is too late.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Hades/Persephone, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	Don’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fae and Lilith are original characters of two friends of mine. This is a response to two previous one shots from Fae and Lilith’s creators, so if you both are reading this, thank you so much for helping me get this fic off the ground!

Just as a crack of loud thunder echoed through the city, Hades ran down the street towards the edge of town, out towards the Asphodel Meadows, where a sea of white blooms stretched as far as the eye could see. As he had already checked her apartment and her lab at the Akadaemia, he just knew she would be in the middle of the flower fields, attending to any number of her new creations. 

So many times before he would join her, napping contently against a shady tree while she played with the creatures that scurried about. Thinking back on those times, it seemed so utterly simple, yet he was so happy. Just being in her presence calmed his spirit, and all the whole world seemed to slow down just for them. 

In the past few days, however, Hades had avoided the meadows. It was far too painful to go there... for all that awaited him there were pangs of guilt and sorrow. No, even just looking at a flower brought on the waves of pain. 

His mind drifted to the last time he saw her, when he asked her to stay in Amaurot, to stay with him. He recalled her last words to him: 

“No, Hades! You truly don’t know what you are saying, and you are being cruel. I will not be your second choice just because you can’t have Lilith! I won’t do it! Not when I have loved you since we first met!”

Her words that day utterly destroyed him, knowing how much pain he unknowingly inflicted upon her. But there’s no time to keep dwelling on that. Now, he must push past his insecurities and not be a coward anymore. He must make things right. So, he has resolved to confess everything to her. 

As soon as he left the city limits, he spotted a figure off in the distance, standing amongst a sea of flowers. Though he could not see her face, he recognized the color of her soul immediately. His heart lifted at the sight, for he had finally found her. 

“Persephone!” Hades called out to her as he made his way to her side.

Persephone gasped with a sudden jolt and placed her hand over her heart, as if to slow her breathing. Hades shuddered when he heard her lilting voice responding to him. 

“Hades?” She looked over her shoulder, but did not turn to face him. “What are you doing here?” She asked hesitantly.

Hades stopped his brisk pace when he was able to stand just behind her. He stopped a moment to catch his breath before he answered. “Don’t be coy, my dear. You must know why I’m here.”

She sighed and slumped over in defeat. “You are NOT going to talk me out of it. I just had a heart to heart talk with Hythlodaeus, who pleaded with me to reconsider. But even he could not dissuade me.”

She stood up as tall as she could, as if in a demonstration of confidence. Whether it was true confidence or just for show, Hades couldn’t really tell. 

“I have made up my mind, Hades. I am moving back home. I can’t stay here anymore.”

Hades lowered his eyes to the white asphodels at his feet. “Because of me... I know.” 

She shook her head. “No, Hades, you didn’t do anything wrong. You have been a true friend to me, and for that, I will be eternally grateful. It’s me. I’m at fault.”

“What do you mean?”

Persephone’s voice quivered a little as she looked over her shoulder again, yet still not turning to face him. “I was foolish to think you could ever love me as I love you. The heart wants what the heart wants... you cannot force someone to love. I have pushed myself on you for far too long, Hades. It is time for me to go.”

Hades could not help but chuckle at her statement. Oh what irony. 

“You are right, you cannot force someone to love another. So, I have no choice. My heart wants who it wants, Persephone, and it wants you.”

Persephone giggled and shook her head. 

“Oh, is that so? But... what about Lilith?” She meekly inquired as she looked towards the storm clouds above.

Hades sighed as he recollected his earlier humiliation by Fae, his adoptive mother, and his admonishment by Lilith, his first love and childhood friend. “Let’s just say... she knocked some sense into me. Mother and Lili both, actually. I was so blind that I couldn’t see what was right in front of me all along.”

In that moment, Persephone finally turned to face him. Seeing her tear-streaked cheeks staring back at him is what sent Hades over the edge. He was now shaking and the tears in his eyes were threatening to overflow as well.

“Yes, she was the first woman I ever loved... but I realize now that it would never have worked between us. I was always chasing her, and making myself miserable in the process. No, it’s another who occupies my mind nigh constantly... whose mere presence makes me happier than I’ve ever felt in my life.”

Persephone gently smiled as the tears kept flowing. She shook her head in denial. “No, that can’t be true. You’re just saying that to make me feel better, aren’t you?”

Hades bowed his head as he steadied himself for what he was about to say next. He had to remind himself to breathe, as his heart was beating so fast that it might explode. 

“I meant exactly what I said. Gods, Persephone, she’s not the one I dream about every night!”

Persephone was aghast and she brought her hands up to her mouth with shock.

“Truly?”

Hades stepped forward and placed his hands gently upon her wet cheeks. “What I’m trying to tell you is that I only want you! I’m in love with you! So please, don’t leave me...”

His eyes were burning and he could now feel the wetness upon his own face. His shoulders began to shake violently.

“Don’t leave me, Persephone...”

Hades slammed his eyes shut as the tears overflowed. His chest felt tight with the pain of losing her forever. He has been such a fool. How could he ever doubt what his heart had been telling him all along? Truly, she is the one. There is no one else that could be his bonded. If she left him now, he would be destroyed. How could he be such an idiot? It was all his fault, and he wouldn’t blame her if she never forgave him for the pain he caused her. 

It was her voice that shook him from his self-deprecating thoughts. “Hades... please don’t cry. I’m here now. I’m here...”

She reached up to his face, lightly brushing her fingertips against his skin, and ever so gently removed his red mask, to reveal his golden eyes glistening. He drew in a deep breath when she placed her hands on his cheeks to wipe away his tears. 

Persephone smiled sincerely when she looked into his eyes. “There, all better now.”

His eyes grew wide as she leaned in and pressed her form against him. She draped her arms around his waist and snuggled her masked face into his chest. Hades looked deeper to see that her soul was glowing as bright as ever. 

It took him a moment to fully process what was happening. She wasn’t angry with him? She’s... happy? He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her in return. He held onto her and breathed in her scent; she smelled as sweet as the flowers she so deeply loved. 

Hades took a small step back so that he could look upon her face once again. But one thing just had to go: that damned mask. He had looked upon her unmasked only once by accident, and nearly startled her to death. Yet, forever since, he could not get her out of his mind. But now, he needed to truly look upon the woman he has confessed his love to. 

Hades brushed his fingers up her cheeks and into her hair as he removed her white mask. She had her eyelids closed as he took the mask off, but once the mask was fully removed, her eyes opened wide to reveal the most brilliant shade of pink staring back at him. The color suited her perfectly, as it matched her playful, cheerful, soft, and joyous nature.

Next, his hand reached for the hood of her robes and pushed it down. At once, waves of light pink locks fell onto her shoulders and down her back. He could not stop smiling, for she was even more beautiful than he remembered or could ever dream of.

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as he grabbed her waist and brought her in closer. 

“Persephone...” He whispered.

Before he could make another move, Hades felt his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy when she lifted herself up to him and placed her lips on his, kissing him ever so gently. 

Though it only lasted but a few moments, the gesture lit a fire in him. He craved more. He had to have her.

Just as she pulled away, he crashed his lips onto hers, with all of the built up tension he has held back for too long. He grabbed a handful of her long pink hair as his other hand travelled the length of her back. 

The passion that filled Hades had ignited the fire within Persephone as well, for she ripped the hood off of Hades’ head and ran her fingers through his pure white hair. 

Hades’ tongue grazed her lips lightly, and she welcomed him in. Together their tongues danced as their hands grabbed at each other’s robes, wishing they both had far less clothing in the way. 

Just as they came up for air, rain drops fell upon their heads. Persephone looked up towards the sky to see that indeed it was beginning to rain on them both. She giggled as she looked into Hades’ golden eyes once more. “Oh, right, the rain.”

They both started to chuckle, then they both bursted into full on laughter as it started to rain harder. Persephone draped her arms around Hades’ shoulders as she pulled him down to her so she could give him several light kisses in between giggles.

Hades ran his fingers through her hair as he brought his forehead down to hers. He asked her in a soft, but deep voice, “Does that mean that you are staying?”

Persephone gave him a quick peck on the lips in response. “What do you think?”

A boom of thunder close by reminded them that they were still standing in the middle of an open field in a thunderstorm. 

“So, what do you say we get out of these wet robes?” Hades asked her with a glean of mischief in his eyes. 

Persephone pretended to be deep in thought, with one hand on her hip and her other tapping on her chin. Her mouth upturned into a smirk. “Hmmm, I will agree to that, but only if you tell me what happened in all those dreams you have of me.”

Hades raised his eyebrows and then the most mischievous grin adorned his face. “I have a better idea. Why don’t I show you?”

Persephone nodded and hugged Hades around the waist. “Deal.”

Hades wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closer as he raised his other hand aloft. “Well then, hold on tight.” 

And with a snap of his fingers, the couple disappeared from the rain-soaked flower fields in a flash of light.


End file.
